Green Predator
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Green fur, red eyes, blue hair... Jen wakes one morning not a normal girl but a monster, who's anger is out of control of even her. Now Magneto has her on his side, and the X Men don't find out until she fights them... Finished!!!
1. Meeting the Green Girl

Disclaimer; I don't the X Men, duh. I'm waiting to read a fan-fic that does. Lol. I do own Jen. Hope you like my story, sorry about any mistakes I make in spelling or whatever. I will need reviews to continue this, by the way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Run. That's all I could do. That's all I ever do. Run away from mutant hunters, police, angry farmers with pitchforks. No kidding, once a farmer found out I was using his barn as a hide-out and he chased me out with a pitch fork that he had grabbed. That was weird.  
  
So who knows what it's like to be a mutant? No idea. I'm sure there are more mutants out there. Somewhere out there. I've never met one, or heard of one besides the few that attack the president and American People every year. I heard they like New York, so that's where I'm headed.  
  
Provoking officers and people on the streets is a hobby of mine, it seems. When people get me mad my eyes glow red (their red anyway, but in a darker shade when I'm calm), and I have a tendency to get fangs and try to kill someone before I'm done. I have no idea how that happens, but it does. Also, if they are really emotional, I can tell what someone is feeling. Did I mention the chameleon effect and green fur? That's right, I can blend in with the surroundings sometimes, like a chameleon I guess, but my natural fur, which I'm covered in, is a bright neon green. A little kid once asked if I was from Sesame Street. Then I growled and his mother led him away, glaring at me.  
  
Course, I had growled and I did glare back, but I have to, or risk letting those kind of things get to me. My feelings getting hurt would make me start crying and then cry forever, see? And then I'd be a big blubbering friend of Elmo and Big Bird. That would help, not.  
  
So after my wonderful parents found their child had turned from a pretty blond eighteen-year-old to a green one with fangs, red eyes, a tail, and some new powers they changed their parenting. They said to say no matter what was going on I could turn to them for help and support. Not true, I found the hard way. They kicked me out of their nice little home in northern California (I used to have a tan, now my green fur gets a slight shade darker, which doesn't really help in anyway) with a few cloths, my money (thank god I saved $497 dollars, or I'd starve) and an order to never call nor contact them in any way. I think they told their neighbors and my friends that I had moved in with my grandmother in Tokyo or something.)  
  
Now I'm at the ferry station that goes to Manhattan sweating to death under all of my cloths that hide my fur, and my blue hair is in my eyes to hide them, and I have three dollars in my pocket, I already sold my wallet for the ten I used on food last week.  
  
I have got to find these mutants soon, or I'll starve. You see, I cant exactly go get a job where anyone can see me, my appearance forbids if. I'm just sitting there, trying to find a comfortable place for my tail without it showing, and suddenly this short black haired guys smoking a cigar sits down next to me, totally without invitation. Some people are so rude, aren't they? And this guy is just looking at me casually, puffing away at his cigar and eyeing the plastic bag with one change of cloths in it. I stuff it out of sight, and the man chuckles.  
  
Luckily, my voice was the one thing that never changed. I like the sound of my voice, and I love to sing. My parents used to say I would become a singer when I grew up, but that has no chance of happening now.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded. I think I'm a nice person, but as I said before a tough wall is always necessary if you're me. The man sat there, grinning and sucking away at that smelly cigar.  
  
"I came to find out if you're in the mood for something to eat." He said. I growled. He probably wanted to rape me or something, but he had no idea what he was dealing with. I could scare him away with one glance at my eyes. I moved my hair out of the way and glared at him, but shockingly he seemed unimpressed by my eyes or the green fur around them.  
  
"Nice eyes, now are you hungry or what?" he asked. I was hungry, no way around that. And this guy wasn't that big, I could take him on easy. Why not get a free meal? I nodded and he seemed pretty happy, probably deciding where to dump my body after he killed me.  
  
"Come on, there is a great school with free meals and their ok to." He said. I stopped.  
  
"What? School? No thanks, you may not care about red eyes or fur, but kids? At least adults sometimes try and not say anything. Bye mister, thanks anyway." Then I got up, grabbed my bag, and started to walk away from him, pushing my hair back in front of my eyes and putting my head down. Then I heard that stupid guy calling after me.  
  
"Wait! Kid, you don't get it!" he said, catching up and walking beside me. "This is a school, yeah. But it's a school for kids like you. Mutants. Jen, wait!" I stopped cold. How the hell did this guy know my name? Wait, mutants? A school for mutants like me?  
  
Then I cursed under my breath. Fool, this guy was trying to get me to go with him by telling me this cock bull story about a mutant school. Yeah, right. Like I was supposed to fall for that.  
  
"How'd ya know my name?" I asked, staying away from the school subject.  
  
"The School for the Gifted, that's the name. Its run by a powerful mutant named Xavier. I'm from there, the professor sent me to get you. We take in homeless kids like yourself and then teach'em loads of crap they'll never use, but that's what we do. The professor is a mind reader, a psychic. He told me your name and where to find you. He is under the impression I'm his errand boy, but that's not the point." I glared at him, he was relaxed, not like you'd expect someone who is lying through his teeth to act, but maybe he's an actor.  
  
He obviously knew I doubted him, because he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him, scowling. He raised his fist and I braced for him to hit me; that would be interesting because I'd just get up and kill the bastard. But he didn't hit me. Instead, to my utter amazement, three long claws, silver and sharp as knives came out of his knuckles. My eyes went wide, I know because suddenly a woman screamed from behind the man, where she wouldn't have seen his claws.  
  
"That girl's a mutant! Help! HELP!" God, for a tiny woman she sure could scream loud. Suddenly someone grabbed my overcoat and hat, ripping them off and giving everyone full view of my fur because all I had on underneath were shorts and a tee-shirt.  
  
My tail instantly swished around, flexing. That's when the real screaming started, and suddenly guards were pouring in. I spun around, growling as my fangs came, and grabbed my cloths from the man, punching him hard in the cheek.  
  
Behind me I heard a gun being loaded, and taking one last glance at the man who had talked to me, the mutant, I ran.  
  
The crowd parted immediately, more screaming nearly making me pass out. My hearing is better than normal, which makes it almost impossible to tell you how loud those idiots were. There were men following me, I couldn't hear them but people were screaming at the sight of guns and they weren't going to just let me go. Not me, because I'm a mutant and mutants should be killed on sight.  
  
Ahead I saw a door way, if only I could reach it.  
  
Then the terminal cops started firing. People threw themselves flat on the floor as the bastards shot at me, mostly missing because they were running. Then I felt a bullet rip through my left arm, and I tripped, clutching my wound and yelling up a racket.  
  
But my mind was no longer human, it had gone into wild-crazy-kill- everything mode, and I leapt to my feet easily, crouching on all fours despite my wound. The guards froze, not expecting this but terrified as they saw my eyes, no doubt they were a bright red by now, maybe orange. God help them if my eyes were orange.  
  
I leapt at one, who cried out as my nails suddenly got an inch longer and sharp as razor blades, then ripped through his uniform. I was a pissed off mutant, and was about to kill him when someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me away.  
  
I roared in anger and my head snapped back, hitting my assaulter in the forehead. He dropped me, and I spun around to see the man who had told me about the school. I paused, he had come across as a friend, and there was the easy target behind me, crying in a pool of blood while everyone ran out of the building, trying to save themselves and keep as far away from me as they possibly could.  
  
Something inside me said 'kill the attacker, then get the man on the floor. Get the competition'. So I did. Simple as that. I lunged at the idiot, who just stood there as I sank my nails deep into his flesh and ripped. It should have killed him, but he just looked at me, unconcerned and seemingly in no pain at all.  
  
I growled and backed away, taken by surprise. To my amazement I watched the wounds I had given him healed, no blood, nothing. Soon all that I had done was ripped his shirt. I was confused, he should be dying. He should be moaning in agony on the floor. He should not be looking at me with a ripped shirt and an unconcerned expression on his face.  
  
Then he came forward. I tensed, waiting for an attack, but he crouched right in front of me.  
  
"Jen, Jen! Cut it out!" he barked. I jerked. What was a Jen? Oh yeah, that was some mutant girl with green fur and- wait. That was me. I was Jen. Suddenly I knew where I was, I didn't want to kill the guard behind me anymore, my claws went back to being my normally green nails, and my teeth were normal, not fangs.  
  
I was Jen, the mutant girl on all fours with my tail swishing, hitting the guard's boot as he waited for me to kill him. And then the pain in my arm became so intense it just collapsed from under me, and I fell forward into the guy's arms.  
  
"I, I'm sorry," I breathed, trying to get up. The guy stood up, smiling and helping me up. He grabbed my coat and hat, stuffing them in my plastic bag and looked at my arm.  
  
"No problem at all, happens all the time. Trust me, you're not the first, or by far the worst. Now common, you need some medical help and a meal, that's obvious." And the same instinct that told me to attack this guy was now calm, and it told me to follow him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was fun to write. Long to, for a first chapter, lol. Ah well, maybe this will be a long chapter story. Please review, your opinions are so fun to get. 


	2. In a new Place

This is the last time I'm going to talk before a chapter, my comments will go on the bottom. Hope you like chap 2!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The guy turned out to have a name. Logan. Strange name, strange guy. He wasn't lying about the school, we drove there in a red sports car that went so fast I almost threw up.  
  
When we got to the school I asked for my over coat back, and he gave it to me. Unfortunately it had some of my blood on it, allot of the guards. It was bad enough I was green, if I was going to stay here even a night (Logan said he thought I would) I would not be known as some deranged killer.  
  
But we saw no one hardly in the halls besides this huge blue guy. His name was Henry McCoy, but he told me to call him Hank. It made me feel better that there was another oddly colored person covered in fur at the school, and if he was accepted here, I maybe had a chance to.  
  
Turns out Hank was the doctor, and it was he who got the bullet out of my arm, which nearly made me pass out it hurt so much. Then he goes to clean the wound, and I back away, telling him no way in hell is he putting acid on it.  
  
He cleaned it, after telling me there was no way he would let me leave without a clean and bandaged injury, so I told him to break an arm, put the acid on that, strap up my bullet wound and let me out of there with a clean wound and a bandaged wound. That made him laugh, then make me sit there growling as he set the bloody hole on fire and then strap it so tight my hand started turning dark green, you don't get purple from loss of blood with green fur.  
  
By then it was dinner and I hadn't eaten in several days. I could smell something good, and had a hard time not running to wherever the smell was coming from and leaving Hank to ask thin air about its interests and where it came from. Logan had disappeared earlier, right after I threatened to finish killing him for brining me to a doctor obsessed with cleaning bullet wounds.  
  
Finally we reached the cafeteria, and I suddenly remembered I was green with blue hair and red eyes, and despite the food I was about to leave if Hank hadn't pushed me forward gently, clearly aware of me trying to escape.  
  
I expected people to stare, to scream, to freak. They always did. Everyone looked up as I entered, but surprisingly I seemed to be interesting for a moment, and then most people went back to eating and talking.  
  
"See? Their used to new people coming in all the time. And their all mutants, so don't worry about being hated or feared." Hank smiled at her.  
  
"Unless I give them good reason to hate and fear me," I mumbled. We went over and got some food, sitting down at a table with Logan and yet another blue-furred guy. He was different though, he had tattoos all over his face, pointy ears, three fingers on a hand, and sharp teeth. Not to mention yellow eyes. He looked almost as strange as me, though he looked like an elf, while I look like an alien.  
  
He smiled at me when I sat down, and I tried to smile back. I'm still upset about trying to kill Logan, but no one mentioned it. The elf guy was named Kurt Wegner, though he's German so it's pronounced Vegner. I'm honest, and I often say what's on my mind without thinking. So as soon as I found out what his name was I said something stupid.  
  
"Kurt? I've never really liked that name." As soon as I finished I swore and smacked myself. Logan and Hank burst out laughing. I was afraid Kurt would be mad, but he chuckled.  
  
"Then you may call me K.V., unless you don't like that either," he said, waving off my apologies.  
  
"K.V.?" Logan repeated, starring at him. "Where'd that come from?" Kurt shrugged.  
  
"I heard it from one of the students." He said, smiling.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry. Kurt is fine, you look like a Kurt, that's good. Oh damnit, I'm going to shut up now. Sorry." Hank was still chuckling as we left the cafeteria, I had to meet Professor Xavier and Logan and Kurt stayed.  
  
"You are very amusing," he said. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, so I mumbled a thanks and then cursed at myself again, silently this time. These people might let me stay for a bit, and I was making rude cracks about their doctoring when they were cleaning my injuries, and then insulting them on their names when they actually talked to me instead of screaming and running away.  
  
'Oh, don't worry about that. Its fine, Kurt wasn't offended at all.' I froze, Hank turned around to face me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.  
  
"I just heard something inside my head!" I said. Hank laughed, though I saw nothing funny about it. I am not ready to go insane, and not where I could hurt the only decent people in this stupid world. Hank obviously knew what I was thinking.  
  
"You're not going insane, Jen." He said, still laughing. "It's only the professor. He is a psychic, and can read our minds as well as send us thoughts in them. His office is just ahead." I was still freaked out slightly, but as we walked down the hall I saw a huge painting of an older man sitting in a wheel chair.  
  
It was a wonderful painting, he seemed so intelligent and important in a grandfatherly kind of way, and I couldn't help but stop to look at it. Again Hank waited until I caught up.  
  
"I've always liked that painting to," he said. "It was very well done, don't you think?" I nodded and we reached a large wooden door, which was open slightly. Hank walked in without knocking, but I was nervous, so I hung back.  
  
"Jen?" It wasn't Hank saying my name. It was a softer, more authoritive voice that definitely belonged to the man whose portrait hung on the hall way. I walked in slowly, peering through the door way and then walking in. I suddenly wished my mutation was being invisible, then I wouldn't worry about my looks or anything anymore.  
  
"Hi," I said softly, it could have been a whisper, it probably was.  
  
"Hello Jen, how are you doing?" Professor Xavier asked. If he was a mind- reader he'd know perfectly well, but he was being polite. I had to respect him just because he was so nice and grand-looking, on of the people you have to respect and will most likely like.  
  
"Thank you very much, for letting me come and everything. I can't thank you enough-" the professor smiled and held up his hand, leaving me feeling very stupid as I sat there in silence, no idea about what to say or do.  
  
"You are seventeen? From California?" he asked. I nodded, then looked at Hank for the first time. He was smiling broadly and winked at me, apparently this was going well for him. I still felt like an idiot and now the professor was asking me questions about my life that he probably already knew the answers to.  
  
"Right then," Professor Xavier said, straitening some papers on his desk he looked me straight in the eye. "Jen, would you like to stay at the school and take classes here?" I swear to god if I had been in a chair I would have fallen out of it, as it was I was standing, and I almost fell over.  
  
"Really?" I asked excitedly. The professor laughed and nodded. "Of course!" I was suddenly hit with the face I might actually be able to go to school, have friends, almost be normal. But the professor's next words got rid of all that.  
  
"Then it's settled. All we need to do is get your parents permission and you can start classes as soon as possible." I really did fall over then, but it wasn't out of happiness. Hank jumped up and helped me to my feet as I blushed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I looked at my feet, but the professor already knew.  
  
"Her parents haven't seen her in six months, and since then her eyes have turned red and her hair blue. They told her then to never contact them again, but we must for this." Hank nodded like he understood, but I just glared at the floor. The one good thing that happens to me in six months and my parents need to sign something for it, meaning they'll see me and how I've changed since they kicked me out. At least then I still had blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
But I needed to see them, so the next morning I said goodbye to Hank and boarded a jet in the basement, Logan was already there with a white haired woman named Ororo and an official looking man with brown hair and really cool sunglasses named Scott. I got my trench-coat and hat again, not caring about the blood on them.  
  
Two hours later we were almost there, and I wasn't feeling that good. It had nothing to do with the weather or the plane, both were fine. Getting closer to my parents was what was making me sick.  
  
We landed in a forest I had played in as a kid, with all my friends and cousins when they came. I was normal then. Scott walked in front, talking with Ororo while I walked beside Logan, saying nothing.  
  
"You nervous about seeing the parents again?" he asked. I nodded and looked down at the forest floor. Logan nodded and said nothing more, and we reached a road five minuets later. I had biked down this road, on my way to town for ice-cream and food on hot summer days. Now I took the lead, knowing my way around the many roads and cut-offs in the suburb.  
  
Finally we turned a corner and I saw the last place on earth I wanted to see. My home.  
  
"There." I grunted, then fell behind again, pulling my hat lower and trench coat higher.  
  
Scott walked up importantly to the front door, but before he pressed the door-bell I suddenly remembered it was eternally broken and ready to shock someone, so I stopped him.  
  
I almost ran away when he knocked on the door, inside I could hear my mother, and I looked away.  
  
"Who could that be?" Footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and my mother stood there, blocking the entry way and looking at us suspiciously. She hadn't recognized me, yet. "May I help you?" she asked, clearly wanting to shut the door on our faces.  
  
"Good morning, are you Mrs. Helenver?" Scott asked. My mother nodded. "I'm from Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, and I wanted to talk to you about your daughter." The ratty woman stiffened and glared at him.  
  
"She's at her grandmother's house in Alabama, and she's going to be there for awhile."  
  
"I beg to disagree." Scott replied. He motioned for me to come forward, but Logan ended up pushing me up the steps. I slowly pulled off my hat and looked down as my mother gasped.  
  
"Hi mom" I said.  
  
************************************************************************ Ok, that was also long. Goodie for y'all. Please review, hoped you liked it. 


	3. Home Again

She fainted. I'm not kidding. My mother took one look at my hair, eyes, and fur, and fainted. My dad wasn't too happy when he found Scott trying to help my mother onto a chair in the hallway, and he freaked out when he saw me. I knew they would.  
  
So fifteen minuets later my mother had woken up and made herself some tea, which she probably poured alcohol into, and we all sat in the living room, except Logan and I, who stood. I kept glancing at the windows, and once I thought I saw a couple kids, but they ran off.  
  
"You weren't supposed to come back," my father said loudly, still in a panic mode. I glared at him  
  
"Well I didn't want to, you can count on that." I replied angrily. Ororo seemed to want to keep the arguing down, because she cut in. I was more than happy to try and disappear into the back ground.  
  
"We have come to get your permission to let Jen join the School for the Gifted." She said. My mother snorted into her teacup.  
  
"School for the Gifted? Jen belongs in a prison or somewhere she can't hurt anyone." She spat. Ouch, that hurt a lot. That lying bitch, she didn't even know if I had ever hurt anyone. I have, but she didn't know it.  
  
"She hasn't hurt anyone." Surprisingly this came from Logan, who I not only attacked, but watched as I tried to kill a ferry terminal guard. He was lying, but it did make me feel a bit better, at least there were some people in this room who trusted me.  
  
My father laughed, only it was mean and short. He picked up a tape and put it in the VCR, turning on the TV. "Didn't hurt anyone?" he asked, pressing the 'on' button. A news reporter was talking about some mutant attacks in different areas of the US, and then about on in a ferry terminal near Manhattan. Damnit, this could be a problem.  
  
Apparently some idiot with a camera caught the 'attacking mutant' and sold the tape to the media. They didn't get much more than me jumping to the guard, and you couldn't see my face, but I'm still in the same cloths as on the TV showed, and my hair and fur aren't exactly common. Besides, Logan was also caught and you could see his face.  
  
"So you have two girls that look like her at your school, and she is the good one?" dad asked, pointing an accusing finger at me.  
  
"Shut your face," I snapped. Ororo threw me a sharp look as if to say 'be nice to your parents', but I ignored her. I was pissed off, and judging by my hair being lighter on one side my eyes were starting to glow. Logan saw this and walked by me, muttering out the side of his mouth.  
  
"Go outside and calm down kid," then he sat on the couch with Ororo and Scott as if that's why he moved. I decided as much as I wanted to kill my parents it wouldn't help anything, and if they had to give me permission to stay at the school then I had to keep them alive, for now. So I walked over to the VCR, took out the tape, smashed it, and stormed out, trying to keep my fangs in my mouth.  
  
Out on the porch I pulled my hat and coat on again, sitting in the shade where I was least likely to be seen. I sat in a swing chair, rocking back and fourth, trying to get rid of my fangs.  
  
"There it is! Get it!" I heard loud shouts from down the street, but paid no heed. Cat chasing was big in this neighborhood. Suddenly a rock hit me in the back of the head, just as my eyes had gone back to dark red and my teeth became normal.  
  
I spun around. "Oi! What the hell are you doing you brats?!" I screamed. More rocks flew at me, but I was able to duck most of them. I saw about ten kids, I knew them all, armed with baseball bats and sticks.  
  
"Mutant!" they screamed. God I hated them. They were the bullies from the neighborhood, called themselves the Street Gang or something. They were always unoriginal, racist, and had brains of shit.  
  
I really wanted to lose my temper, to go kill them, but I don't believe in hurting shit-head little kids, they were too stupid to know any better. So I got up and walked down the road, the others would meet me at the jet.  
  
But the kids kept following me, throwing stone. Distantly I heard the adults in the house come out, but by then I was running. Always running from parents and bullies and what I was before the mutation happened.  
  
Soon I reached the woods where the jet was, and had a bunch of bruises from those stupid kids who were still chasing me. Then I realized if I lead them to the jet they could hurt it or something, and I would be responsible. So I went in the opposite direction.  
  
The kids behind me were obviously fast runners, and they were shouting to wake the dead as they chased me. I was getting tired, and still trying to keep my temper, but it wasn't working. I spun around, fangs bared and claws out.  
  
One kid yelled and ran away, but the rest raised their bats, surrounding me and jeering.  
  
"Trash!" one kid hollered. He was bigger than the rest, I think his name was Teddy or something. Several of the kids swung their bats at me, one hitting me in the stomach.  
  
"Get away from me," I snarled, trying to get up. But they had decided to kill me, or at least beat me to a pulp. I would have killed them, if there had been any less, but every time I lunged at one of them he would hit me with his bat and I would be attacked by several others from behind.  
  
After two minuets, which seemed like eternity, I had more bruises than I could cout, a nasty head ache, and no way of getting out. The funny thing was they didn't swing often unless I attacked, so I tried to dodge most of it.  
  
Then, suddenly, the sunny day disappeared. The kids looked around, scared and bewildered. I was on the ground, a hit on my back was aching more than I cared to ignore to pay attention to the sunshine.  
  
Then I knew what was going on. A Storm, the Storm. Ororo had mentioned she could control the weather, was it her creating the black could overhead? Then it started raining, pouring buckets down on everything. It felt good, though it stung the cut in the back of my head I had gotten from the rock earlier.  
  
Suddenly Logan was in the middle of the circle of bullies, claws coming out of both hands he snarled at the kids, walking towards Teddy. A bat greeted him in the face, driving him back a step, but he just glared at Terry, who looked ready to pee himself.  
  
Several kids ran of screaming, but Terry and two others seemed unable to move. Logan ignored them then and came over, hoisting me up until I found my feet and was able to stand. Then I saw Scott, Ororo, and my parents had arrived. Ororo's eyes were solid white, and she glared at the kids.  
  
Scott grabbed Teddy and another kid's bat, but before he reached the third my father had grabbed it. This surprised everybody.  
  
"Stop the rain!" My father bellowed. Scott nodded at Storm, and instantly the rain ceased and the sun came out as if nothing had blocked it. Then my father spun around and glared at Scott. "I want those papers back, she's not going to any school. She is going to a jail cell!" I would have killed him, right there. If he had already signed the stuff I needed then I didn't need him anymore, but I hurt all over, and the bandage on my arm had fallen off. I was in no condition to kill anybody, even one of the kids.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but Jen is now in our custody." Scott replied evenly. My father shook the bat at him, unable to say anything. Scott then walked away, followed by Ororo, Logan, and lastly me. I glared at my parents one last time, flipped them the bird, and walked away feeling better. I never saw the bat come down on my head, I only remember the ground rushing up at me. My father had knocked me out with a baseball bat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that was interesting. I hope you liked it please review. No reviews no fourth chapter. 


	4. What's a Magneto?

I woke up in the med-bay back at the school, and groaning I sat up. Tenderly I touched the back of my head, and winced as a sharp shooting pain ran down my spine. Looking around I spotted Hank, asleep in a chair with a whole bunch of paper-work around him, a cup of coffee in his hand. I noticed that my bullet wound had been cleaned and re-bandaged, and the many bruises on both arms, and I ached all over my body, my head worst of all.  
  
Gently I got up and walked over, tapping Hank lightly on the fore-head and making him jump, wide awake. He saw me and smiled.  
  
"Glad to see your up," he said, yawning. "You were out all yesterday and this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that happens when your father hits you on the head with a baseball bat."  
  
Hank winced slightly. "How did you know it was your father?" he asked. "I heard there were several people there who could have done it."  
  
"Because my father was the only one with a baseball bat besides Scott, and even if the kids there had some they were too busy wetting themselves to do anything."  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents." Hank said. I sighed.  
  
"Don't be, it's their problem. Besides, you guys got the right paperwork, right?" Hank nodded, looking slightly more cheerful.  
  
"Professor gave you today off, it's already lunchtime. You will start classes tomorrow." He finished, handing me a sheet of paper. It had a map of the school on it, and at the bottom was a list of classes and their times. It was a like a normal piece of paper you'd get at a normal school, except the classes also included 'Danger Room' and 'Personal Mutation Control'. I looked at it closely, then stuck it in my back pocket.  
  
I went up to lunch alone, Hank said he had to do some work, and after a bit of map work I reached the cafeteria, glad that unless you were extremely used to my fur and actually felt my bruises it was near impossible to tell I had any.  
  
I sat at a table alone, having seen no-one I knew and not being the most out going mutant in the world. Then Logan and Ororo came in, sitting next to me.  
  
"Hey kid, glad to see you up," Logan said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ororo asked. I nodded.  
  
"Major headache, bruises, but other than that I'm ok. So what happened after I decided to take a nap?" I asked lightly. Ororo shot Logan a glance, then he replied.  
  
"We beat the crap out of the kid that hit you." He said, not looking at me. God, no one seemed to want to admit it wasn't a kid who hit me.  
  
"I wish everyone would stop that. My father hit me, he was the only one with a bat besides Scott, and he was up front. I was hit from behind." Ororo and Logan looked surprised.  
  
"No," Ororo said slowly. "Another child came from behind you. Your father tried to stop him, but-"  
  
"I would have heard him," I replied shortly.  
  
"You were hurt pretty bad, you must not have heard him coming-" Logan said.  
  
"Why can't you admit it was my dad?"  
  
"It wasn't!"  
  
"Hank admitted it, and that's exactly something my father would do." They both fell silent, and Logan muttered something about hitting Hank with a baseball bat, and neither of them had answered my original question. "So what happened after?" I repeated.  
  
"Logan punched your father, and we got you back to the school. Have you met anyone yet?" Ororo asked, clearly trying to change the subject. She obviously doesn't know me, when I am focused on something, that's the only thing I'll talk about.  
  
"You punched my dad?" I asked Logan, who gave a tiny nod. I laughed, "Good going. Wish I could have done it though." They looked at me sharply.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about your dad like that." Ororo said softly.  
  
"He's not my dad, dads stick by their kids. Same goes for moms. They are my biological parents, nothing else, and I'll talk about them however I want." I said angrily. Logan hastily excused himself to go to the bathroom or something, but I was too busy trying to keep my teeth normal to notice.  
  
"But they were good parents to you before, weren't they?" Ororo asked. I glared at her, my eyes halfway between dark red and glowing bright red.  
  
"oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "They were great parents before, when everything was nice and easy and normal. Yeah, they made all those loving parents comments, 'We'll always be there for you sweetie! We love you honey, we always will!'. It's a load of crap. Look what happened. One day I was nice, normal easy to take care of Jen, the next I'm a green monster who should be put in a jail cell to keep me from hurting someone. Yeah, great parents. How are yours?" I added brightly. Storm seemed completely taken off guard, and I knew she had no idea of what to do next, so we just sat there until Scott came in and sat down next to me. He looked at Ororo, who was still mimicking a deer-in-headlights and me, glaring at my half-eaten food and questioned us.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to be around Scott or Ororo or anyone. I got up and walked out the door, having no idea where I was going but not really caring either.  
  
Traveling up and down stairs and hallways, I avoided groups of kids who were walking down the halls to their classes. Then one group doubled back as I walked past, pretending to be interested in the wall and floor.  
  
One girl with short black hair and a mean smile on her face threw her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Hiya! You're new here aren't you? My name's Javelin, this is Stacy and that kid's named Walker. Who are you?" I didn't like this girl at all, or her thug-like friends. I shrugged off her arm and walked a little faster.  
  
"Hey!" Javelin called, running after me. I walked quicker, more in a jog now, but Javelin and her fiends kept pace. "green girl! Yoo hoo! Come back here, we jus wanna talk!" I spun around, my eyes glowing red and fangs beard. I was controlling my urge to lunge at the teens and kill them, and I was doing pretty well to. They stopped, eyes wide.  
  
"Leave me alone," to my surprise I actually said something, never done that when I was angry. Normally the teens would just be dead, but I was actually talking to them. My voice was different, raspy and low. Javelin looked about to say something but her friend Stacy grabbed her arm, drawing her away from me. Good Friend Point to the smart one.  
  
"You stupid green-" Javelin started to say, but a loud bamf sounded and Kurt appeared between the girls, looking at them. Javelin smiled at him. "Hi KV, how ya doing today?"  
  
Kurt looked at me, and my eyes slowly faded as my fangs shrank. I turned away from him, and then I heard him tell Javelin to go to class. Then he came up to me.  
  
"Vot are you doing here?" he asked, I avoided his eyes. "Everyone is looking for you."  
  
"Yeah? Well you found me." I said coldly. I still wasn't very happy about the way lunch had gone, and my head was aching extremely bad. Kurt sighed.  
  
"You might have attacked that girl." He said. I looked at him quickly, wondering how he knew. "You vos tensed, ready to leap at her, I could tell." He said, seeing my questioning gaze. I sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I am dangerous, I suppose." Maybe I should go to a jail cell, maybe I should be somewhere I can't hurt anyone. I am dangerous, and I know it.  
  
"You didn't attack Javelin," Kurt said, almost hopefully. As if he were trying to prove I'm not dangerous. I nodded as if I believed him, though I didn't.  
  
Then he started walking away and for some reason I chased after him.  
  
"Wait! Kurt!" I was definitely not using KV after I found out Javelin used it. Kurt waited for me to catch up and before I knew it I asked him a question that is always on my mind.  
  
"What did you think when you first saw me?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "I thought your fur was a very bright color." He said. I scowled at him and he gave me a real answer. "I thought I saw a young girl with fur and red eyes. I thought she looked special and I vanted to talk vith her." I looked at him, then realized that he looked as strange as I did, and would not judge me the way normal looking people did.  
  
If I wanted a real answer I would have to ask someone normal looking. Ororo? No, this was not a question for her. She would be all evading and nice about it. Scott wouldn't help, he's the X Men leader, he cant say anything like that. Logan was the one I needed to find.  
  
I said goodbye to Kurt and, using the map like my life depended on it, found my way back to the cafeteria. I found him there, cursing at myself when he spotted me and called me over. He was sitting next to a girl with long brown hair and long gloves on. A boy with short brown hair was sitting at the table also.  
  
"I, um, I was-" I was just looking for you to ask a question that haunts me all the time and now there are more people here looking at me and that kid is starring at me and it's pissing me off. Oh yeah, I could definitely ask him here. This was the perfect place, and I am really stupid.  
  
'Get up to my office immediately. Magneto is coming.' It was a thought that hit me so sudden I almost jumped. Somehow I remembered that it was from the Professor, but it was confusing. It seemed to be for Logan, why had I heard it?  
  
"What's Magneto?" I asked without thinking. Logan, who had stood up fast, froze.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he demanded. O stupid me, getting myself into these situations. The two teens were looking at me curiously.  
  
"I, uh, heard it in my head." I said softly. Logan looked confused for a moment, then grabbed my arm.  
  
"Come on, I don't know why the professor said that to you, but he must want you up there."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Not much of a cliffy, but oh well. I need three new reviews in order to continue, so plz plz PLZ review!!! 


	5. Attacked by the Three

As we approached the professor's office I was suddenly very afraid of him. I knew the thought-message didn't have anything to do with me, whether Logan knew it or not. And if the professor could read minds, then surly he would find out I had almost attacked some of his students earlier. I seriously doubted he would be happy abut that.  
  
When we walked in I saw Professor Xavier Hank, Scott, Ororo, and Kurt there. They turned when we came, ready to greet Logan. However their eyes went wide and they stared at me in confusion. Logan saw this, and I could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Logan!" Scott stood up. "Why did you bring her?" He was angry, though I'm only able to tell the feelings, not the thought, so I was still unsure of who he was angry at. The professor closed his eyes for a moment, then stared straight at me.  
  
"You heard the message I sent to Logan?" he asked. I nodded weakly, wishing I were in the med-lab having the cleaning acid injected into my whole body rather than be here.  
  
"What is going on? Why is Jen here?" Hank asked, ignoring me.  
  
"Jen heard my message to Logan, and both of them mistook it as meaning she was wanted also." The professor said, still looking at me. I avoided his gaze this time, wondering how I could have been stupid enough to think he was wanting to see me.  
  
"Um, what's Magneto?" I had nothing better to say. Then I realized I had just invited myself into the obviously private meeting. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I turned and walked out of the room, feeling totally stupid. I obviously needed some fresh air.  
  
Wending my way downstairs I found the front door and let myself out, feeling slightly better as the fresh air filled my lungs. It was twilight, and the sun was setting in a beautiful rainbow. Though some people have said the only color I can see is the color of blood, it's not true. I can see as fine as I did when I had blue white and black eyes.  
  
I was there no more than five minuets when I heard the sound of a helicopter approaching. I looked up and suddenly there was a gray-and-blue helicopter landing in the front lawn. I walked forward cautiously, half expecting some idiot to jump out and shoot me.  
  
Instead a teen jumped out, holding nothing but a small silver lighter. I grunted, he would be no match for me in a fight. What would he do, burn me? Then the chopper stopped, and a naked blue woman stepped out. She was covered in spikes, it seemed, and she had red hair. They both looked at me, standing twenty feet away, and then turned away.  
  
They looked all around the area, then the blue girl went back in the chopper, coming back out with a man behind her. He looked old, but he had a powerful stride and an air of authority that made him seem much younger.  
  
For some reason he walked over to me, looking me over and smiling. My tail twitched nervously, but aside from that I stood still.  
  
"Good evening, young lady." He said. I nodded at him, and he seemed to concentrate for a moment on my face, which I didn't like at all. "You are new here? I don't believe we have met." What was funny about that was if you have met me, my looks pretty much guaranty you won't forget me.  
  
"My name's Jen." I said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hello Jen, my name is Magneto." Oh, so this was the mysterious Magneto. He seemed alright, but I could sense that he was tense, nervous. "How long have you been here?" he asked. I blinked,  
  
"Two days." The teen and the woman were now standing around me, and I didn't like it at all. The kid kept flicking his lighter on and then shutting it, only to make the flame reappear. It was annoying the shit out of me. Magneto seemed pleased with my answer.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. "You were shot, I can tell by your arm. Did your parents throw you out?" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and when I went back my dad hit me on head with a baseball bat. I was shot by a guard I nearly killed at a ferry terminal." Magneto and his thugs laughed.  
  
"Yes, humans are like that." He said. "Have you ever just wanted to kill them all?"  
  
That was a really strange question. "Yeah, I guess." I said. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You will soon find that here I am the bad guy, because there is a war coming between humans and mutants, and your professor doesn't believe it. Ever think about actually achieving your goal on killing all humans?"  
  
Whoa, this guy sure made assumptions. As much as I hated humans, I didn't really want to kill them all. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked, pointing as the blue woman and the kid, who was still bugging the heck out of me with his lighter.  
  
"This is Mystique and Pyro." Magneto said, Then, before anything else happened, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and Hank burst out the front door and took up fighting stances.  
  
"What's going on?" Magneto laughed. Scott glared at him, his hand on his visors.  
  
"What are you doing here Magneto?" he demanded.  
  
"I was only having a small chat with this charming young lady." He replied. Charming young lady? I glared at him.  
  
But having a chat with Magneto, it seems, is a major no no at this school. The X Men all tensed and looked from me to Magneto.  
  
"Jen, go inside." Hank called. I was more than happy to go, but as I moved away I found my path blocked by Pyro, who was grinning stupidly. I moved to go around him, but he moved to. I don't think he saw my fist until it hit him in the nose. He yelped and jumped backwards, and I walked past him.  
  
"Don't get in my way, and cut it out with the lighter, ass hole." I muttered as I passed. Pyro glared at me as I walked inside leaving the adults to duke it out, and hoping somebody broke Pyro's lighter.  
  
I sat on the floor a little down the hall waiting for something to happen. Then I thought about what Magneto had said. He obviously killed humans for a living, not a bad choice I have to admit. But how the hell do I answer a question like that? Do you want to leave the school and go kill people in a war no one knows about?  
  
After a while the adults came in, mad as hell but leading Pyro and Mystique down the hall. Then came Magneto, who smiled at me as he walked by. I didn't glare at him, nor did I smile back. Was that a good or bad thing?  
  
Suddenly I felt an extremely sharp pain in the back of my head, and I reached back there to find. nothing. My head still ached, but there was nothing wrong that I could tell with my head.  
  
Later I was shown to a guest room, being told I'd move into another room with other students soon, but not yet. I fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next morning I woke up when it was still dark, the reason became apparent when I saw Magneto sitting on end of my bed.  
  
"What the-" I yelled. But a blue hand shot out and covered my mouth before I could say or do anything else.  
  
"Calm down, Jen." Magneto said, laughing as I struggled against Mystiques grip. "We aren't going to hurt you." Finally I got away from the woman and backed away from her and Magneto, only to bump into Pyro. He laughed softly and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face Magneto.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I said, trying not to sound scared. I don't think I did a very good job.  
  
"I came to see if you wanted to join me." Magneto replied. I glared at him.  
  
"First of all I don't want to join you and I never said I did. Second of all I do not like being woken up in the middle of the night by three of my school's enemies and thirdly I really hate him, so even if I ever did think about joining you I wouldn't." I glared at Pyro, and Magneto laughed.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. I just glared at him. He sighed and stood up. All at once Pyro grabbed me my hands and pinned them to my side, to someone just coming in it might have looked like was hugging me, except it hurt and I was kicking at him as hard as I could. I tried to open my mouth to scream for help, but Mystique jumped on my legs and put her hand up to cover my mouth.  
  
Suddenly I was very happy I had fangs bye then, and I bit her as hard as I could. She jerked backwards but then came at me again, this time clamping my mouth shut. I was totally pinned down, and on top of that unable to shout or even struggle.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but I gave you another choice." Magneto said softly. He walked around my bed and held up a hand. In it was a long thin needle, filled with a reddish substance. This really freaked me out, but as it was I had two adults holding me down and couldn't do a damn thing about Magneto sticking the thing in may arm.  
  
Of course, by now my eyes were bright orange, and my teeth and claws were out, and I was really wanting to kill them all. I have suspected that I run on a simple instinct when I get angry, pretty much kill everything that gets in your way and don't think twice, and luckily for me it doesn't have any room for fear. I was starring at Magneto, the needle wasn't of any concern.  
  
Then Magneto stuck the needle in my arm, and this made me so mad I managed to draw back my legs and kick Mystique off me. Then I finally found a use for my tail, sticking it in Pyro's eye. He howled in anger and jumped away, and I jumped up, landing cat-like on the floor. I glared at Magneto, who was so surprised he had backed away.  
  
Then, somehow, Pyro jumped on me. I growled and slashed at him, leaving four deep gashes in his left arm. He cried out in pain, but kept coming. Punching me hard in the face only made me more pissed, and I went to blind him by slashing out his eyes, but he grabbed my arm right where the bullet struck.  
  
When I'm mad I'm a killer, but even a killer can't ignore that kind of pain. I howled, my voice sounding more like a wounded dog than anything else.  
  
"Shut her up Pyro!" Magneto said urgently. Pyro nodded and head butted me, making me fall back, stars exploding in my eyes. I kicked at him again, but he dodged and punched me in the side of the head, and then the door exploded.  
  
Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro spun around and I just fell down, hard. Logan and Scott rushed in, yelling up a storm. Logan grabbed Pyro and Scott aimed his visors at Magneto, who just smiled, raising his hand. To my astonishment Logan suddenly lifted in the air, unable to move. Scott spun around, and Logan went flying into him, both slamming into the wall.  
  
For some reason I was finding it extremely hard to move at all, though I wanted to do nothing else than kill Magneto, Pyro, and Mystique. Then the three turned around suddenly, and left. I have no idea how they got out of the school with everyone outside running around, but a few moments later I heard the sound of the helicopter taking off.  
  
Ororo, Hank, and Kurt rushed in, gapping at the scene that greeted them. My bed had been pushed into the far wall by me and Pyro knocking eachother into it, and Logan and Scott were struggling to get up, a large dent in the wall where they had hit it. I was sitting with my knees halfway to my chin, staring at the floor and trying to control my urge to kill everyone coming in the room.  
  
Ororo and Kurt rushed over to Logan and Scott, helping them up. Hank approached me, but I held up my hand. If he came near me now I would attack him, and my eyes were still orange, so I wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.  
  
"Jen? Are you alright?" Hank asked. I looked away, and tried to back away, running into the bed and then scooting into a corner.  
  
"What happened?" Ororo asked Scott.  
  
"Logan and I heard shouts coming from Jen's room, and when we went to see what was going on we found the door was locked and the metal knob lining the edge, preventing anyone from getting in. I blasted the door, and we found Pyro, Mystique, and Magneto in here, attacking Jen." They all looked at me. Kurt came forward, ignoring my desperate hand for him to back off, and I couldn't take it any more.  
  
I was pissed, beaten up, and had a headache the size of Mount Kilimanjaro. I bared my fangs and looked up, my eyes shining like what must have looked like neon orange light-bulbs, and I went into a crouching position.  
  
"Back off," I said. They all were surprised at that, my voice was enough to do it I suppose, without my ready-to-kill stance. But Kurt still came forward. A tiny voice in the back of my head was telling me not to attack him, to calm down, that he was my friend. But that didn't matter. I had been attacked, I needed to kill someone, and this idiot was ignoring all my warnings and coming forward.  
  
I waited for him to almost reach me, and I lunged. But with a loud bamf my claws were ripping through empty air, and Kurt had disappeared. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around, grabbing Kurt by the throat and raising my other hand to kill him.  
  
Suddenly my hand lowered, and I let go of Kurt, just standing there. I had no control whatsoever of my body, except my tail, which whipped around in anger. The X Men starred at me in utter confusion and disbelief, I figured because I had attacked Kurt and then suddenly just stood there, my face expressionless except for my eyes, which still glowed orange.  
  
Then I heard the professor's voice behind me.  
  
"Everyone, get out besides Hank." The X Men must have paused, but the professor seemed angry. I figured at me, though I didn't really care. I was just pissed that I had a fool in front of me and I couldn't kill him, there was no real rational thought going through my head.  
  
Then everyone left, and I found I was able to move again. I spun around and snarled, backing away from the old man in the wheelchair. He looked at me, then my eyes, and spoke.  
  
"Jen, calm down. You have to, or you could be stuck in this state for the rest of your life." Hank stared at me, then looked at the professor and then back at me. I snarled and backed up farther, hitting the wall and taking a fighting stance.  
  
"What is wrong with her, professor?" Hank asked.  
  
"Magneto injected her with some kind of serum, which unless she calms down immediately may put her in a permanent state of anger, ready to kill anyone she sees. You saw how she reacted to Kurt, though she did do a good job of keeping herself under reasonable control until he got too close." I growled, and Hank nodded, frowning.  
  
"Is there any way she can't fight it?" he asked, the professor shook his head.  
  
"No, and if she gets caught in the stage she is in now, well, she wants to kill you and I right now, but she's not too happy to go up against you." He chuckled softly, and I glared at him. Hank looked me straight in the eyes, and I was trying to decide whether or not to take my chances against him.  
  
"Hank, can you take her down to the med-bay and see is you can find an antidote?" the professor asked. Hank nodded and stepped towards me. I snarled at him and swiped with my claws, bearing my fangs. He wasn't touching me.  
  
"Come now, Jen." He said. I glared at him. He sighed and lunged forward, grabbing my hands and preventing me from sticking my claws in him. This really pissed me off, so bit him in the arm and kicked his shin as hard as I could. He grunted and started walking away, forcing me to let go in order to stay on my feet.  
  
We walked down the hall, past students and the adults. Logan grunted when he saw me and the bite make in Hank's arm, which had started to bleed softly.  
  
"Need some help? He can't do much to me," he said. I growled. This was the man who had beaten me before, I'd kill him right now. Hank nodded and Logan grabbed my arms, putting them behind my back so I was unable to turn around. I was really pissed off.  
  
I vaguely remembered the med-bay, it was where I woke up with this headache, but that didn't matter. I had to kill them, or get out of here and come back when they were asleep and do it then. But my growls and constant kicking seemed to be totally ignored by Logan as he forced me into a chair, tying me in with some rope Hank had given him. This totally infuriated me, and Logan seemed to see that.  
  
"Sorry kid, but Hank doesn't heal as well as I do, and we can't let you kill our doctor." He said. I kicked him again and he smiled, looking at Hank. "I think she understood." He said. I growled.  
  
******************************************************************** **********************  
  
Wow, that was fun to write. Hoped you liked the little twist of the plot, please review. I'm gonna need reviews to put up the next chapter. 


	6. Joining the Enemy

That night I struggled, growled, snarled, and very once in a while muttered dark threats under my breath, but those ass holes kept my tied to that fucking chair while Hank took samples of my blood and did all these tests. He was going full throttle, but I could see him tiring, all I had to do was wait, and then I could get free.  
  
Finally, despite great efforts to remain conscious, Hank fell asleep in his chair, snoring softly. I grinned at no-one and set to work with my claws, and finally one broke through the ropes. They fell about me and I quietly got up and stretched, then walked carefully over to Hank.  
  
I could kill him right now, it would be so easy just to slit his throat and be done with it. I smelt his blood from my bite earlier, and I also smelled the foul stench of the antiseptic, the acid he had used on my earlier.  
  
I had just made up my mind and raised my claws above the sleeping mutant when Ororo walked in, looking for Hank. When she saw my hand raised and eyes glowing she screamed, waking Hank up instantly and knocking my over. I had nothing left but to run for it. A predator like me, running! Horrible, but necessary.  
  
Hank made to grab for me but I ducked, then knocked Ororo over as I raced down the halls.  
  
Behind me the two were chasing me, I could hear them, but I was too quick. I slipped up to the ground floor and ran down the one hall before the front door. Unfortunately Scott was in the way.  
  
I snarled and he saw my orange eyes, hesitating for a mere second. But that was enough for me. I punched him hard, scratching one cheek and sending him backwards. I leapt over him and raced out the front door, leaving it swinging open. I could still hear Hank chasing me, but he was still half asleep, and the other X Men had fallen far behind.  
  
The woods that's where I needed to go. I might even get a chance to get Hank there. I still wasn't sure I could take him on one-on-one, but I was really pissed that he had kept me in that chair all night.  
  
When I got to the woods, however, Kurt appeared right behind me, stopping Hank from following and making me really mad. It seemed every time I got close to getting on of these idiots they got away. But I could be patient. I turned around and ran through the woods, going deeper and deeper.  
  
Suddenly, as I was leaping from tree to tree, a huge burst of flame knocked me off a branch. I struggled to get up, but a steel collar had fastened itself to my neck before I could do anything. I tried to get it off, but forgot it when I heard laughter behind me. I spun around and saw Magneto standing next to Pyro, still chuckling. I snarled and ran at them, but Magneto raised his hand and my collar stopped, nearly choking me and forsing me to stop with it.  
  
"Well well," Magneto said. "Looks like my little plan worked. Now we have much to do, I know your rational mind will be coming in soon, but if my serum worked it shouldn't make any difference."  
  
"Where are we gonna start?" Pyro asked. I snarled and tried to claw the collar off me, but it started to rise into the air, dragging me with it. I gasped and grabbed the damn thing, trying to breath while Magneto watched in amusement.  
  
"I'm thinking somewhere our new friend is familiar with," he said. "Maybe her hometown? I understand that's where she got that awful bump on the back of her head." Pyro laughed and watched me rise ta about five feet off the ground, kicking and still trying to breath. Then Magneto dropped his hand, and I fell in a heap onto the forest floor. I felt myself being thrown in a small cage, but suddenly I felt so tired I couldn't even struggle. I was aware that we were moving, but everything seemed to be growing dim, impossible to see anything around me.  
  
I woke with a start, the collar had just tightened. Magneto was sitting next to me on a rock, and we were in the middle of a woods. Annoyingly I was still in the cage.  
  
Sniffing the air I was able to determine that oddly enough we were in the same woods in California as I had been attacked by the kids in, in the same clearing also. The lingering scent of humans and mutants was still there and the ground was full of shoe prints.  
  
Magneto looked around, then saw I was awake. "Hello, there." He said cheerfully. "Remember this place? I thought it would be a good testing ground. Oh, and I hope you like your new cloths." I looked down, seeing I was in nothing but a small black pair of shorts and a black belly shirt. I growled at him, but the collar tightened painfully until I stopped.  
  
"You need to learn some manners." He said starring at me. I didn't do anything, wondering how I was going to get out of this mess. Strangely I still felt the need to kill Magneto, but there was a purpose behind it. I actually thought about why I wanted to kill him. I supposed this meant my conscious mind, Jen, was coming back, though the green predator was still there.  
  
I wondered what Magneto wanted with me, and suddenly he opened the door to the cage and beconed me out. I raced through the small door, then turned and lunged at him. Once again he stopped the collar, which choked me and really pissed me off at the same time.  
  
"You are allowed to attack anyone, I mean anyone, but me, Mystique, and Pyro. If you do, I'll kill you," he said, glaring at me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, breathing hard. Magneto laughed.  
  
"I want you to follow your instincts." He said. "To let the Predator in you out. You see, I found a special mixture of chemicals can keep you permanently in one basic mood. You may feel slight waves of other emotions, but that's about it. For you, well, your going to be angry for a long time. Now get going, and try and vent some of that attitude." I glared at him, my eyes were starting to feel like they were on fire, and it hurt. Not to mention my head, and the bandages on my arm had been taken off.  
  
Was I angry? Oh yeah. I couldn't take it out on Magneto, or Pyro unfortunately. But we were close to my old home, to my parents. I could blame them for getting me in this mess, kicking me out the door when I was only sixteen. I could also blame them for my headache, and the bruises that were still all over my body. I could blame them for giving birth to me if I wanted. Jen figured that out, the Predator added the anger.  
  
"Humans want nothing more than to beat every mutant like they did to you here," Magneto said quietly, leaning in towards me. "Only they want to finish the job, to kill every mutant like they wanted to here. Even the parents of mutants want them dead, and that's never going to change. We are the future, not them." I growled and he kicked me forward, but I was already running.  
  
I have done allot of running in the past six months. Running from police, farmers, my parents and friends. From regular people on the street who for whatever reason carry guns in their handbags. I have always been running, and I was now. But this was different. I was running towards my enemies, not away from them. And this simple, deadly move made me feel stronger, made me run faster then I ever had before.  
  
I once heard that the fastest time you'll ever run in your life is away from death. I was running far faster then I had in the ferry terminal, or on the streets, or away from those damn kids a couple days ago. And I was running towards death, their death.  
  
In a matter of minuets I was on the street corner, now running on all fours like an animal. I was an animal, I was the hunter, the Predator.  
  
When I reached the front porch I ignored the door, lunging through a kitchen window that shattered as I flew through. I landed easily, and heard a scream from behind me. I spun around and saw my mother, pale and terrified, leaning on a kitchen counter. I bared my fangs and moved towards her, but a shout come from behind me.  
  
This time the baseball bat, the same one that had hit me the other day, only found empty space. I knocked it out of my fathers trembling hands and grinned, watching him turn white.  
  
"Hi, dad."  
  
A minuet later I was done, leaving the house through the window. I crept through the woods behind the houses, spotting Teddy and his gang riding tier bikes past. I smiled, no little kid was going to beat me up without paying for it.  
  
I was lost in a violent frenzy, seeking my revenge against anyone who stood in my way. The kids paid for their violence like my parents did, and several others did to.  
  
It was twilight, and I had just scared away a woman carrying a baby when I heard an amused voice behind me.  
  
"Wow, you sure were busy today." I sat on my haunches and glared at Pyro, who walked out of the shadows. Blood covered my whole front, staining my fur, but I didn't care.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked gruffly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Magneto says you can have ten more minuets max if you need to do anything else, but you gotta get back to the clearing he let you loose."  
  
"And if I don't go back?" I said aggressively. The collar shrunk until I could barely breath, and Magneto appeared next to Pyro as I chocked for breath.  
  
"Then you will die. I let you have your revenge, to practice where I knew you wanted to most, but I still need you. You aren't an experiment, now you're one of us." He said. I glared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. Fine then, if that's what he wanted, great.  
  
"So what do you call yourselves, the M Men?" I asked. Magneto laughed.  
  
"No, we are the Brotherhood of Mutants, welcome, Predator." Predator. Not bad. Maybe I would fit in here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
More plot twist, yes I know I turned Jen into someone you see and then scream 'Bloody Murderer!", but it's my story. I apologize for any mistakes or whatever, please review! 


	7. Fighting the Serum

So I stayed with the Brotherhood. Over time I found I was more prone to anger and it became harder and harder for me to talk or think rationally before I did anything, so soon I stopped trying. I was still able to think when I wasn't too angry, but that was fine with me. I stuck to growling, snarling, and glaring, that kind of communication suited me.  
  
And my name also. Magneto gave me the new name Predator, and pretty much everyone in the Brotherhood forgot my real name, besides me. I was still pestered by Jen in my sleep, memories of the school and my old life nagging me.  
  
For the first year I was stuck in a cage most of the time, except when I was needed for an attack, and sometimes Magneto got bored and let me loose on cities for fun. I never thought about it, my priorities were to kill, kill, stay alive, and kill. But soon I became more loyal, occasionally hitting Pyro, but getting well adjusted with my life as a Brother.  
  
Soon I had nothing more than instinct, and Magneto didn't put me in a cage anymore. He didn't need to, I was totally loyal to him, and a protector of the Brotherhood.  
  
As dim as my mind was to everyone else, and even though I lived on instinct, I still kept my mind intact. I had memories of my whole life, I could still read and write, and though I acted like an animal I was as disciplined as the best soldier in the United States army.  
  
Sometimes the thought came to mind that I was nothing more than a pet for Magneto, just a killer he lets loose on cities and then treated like an animal when I got back home, but I always dismissed the idea as soon as it came to mind.  
  
I'll never forget the first, and last, time I fought the X Men. Pyro and I were supposed to 'disable' a huge supply building, which was great fun. Disabling pretty much meant do whatever you like as long As you don't leave anyone alive or anything in tact, and it was great to practice destructive skills that you needed to be good at if you were in the Brotherhood.  
  
Pyro and I eventually got over our first impressions, becoming partners when we found out we were great at working together on the job. We were often sent on these types of missions, and we loved them, though usually it was just a factory or small town, but we especially enjoyed supply buildings, as they had so much stuff to destroy.  
  
But right in the middle of the job we were interrupted by the arrival of the X Men in their silver jet. Magneto had kept me hidden from the X Men so far, which was fine by me. I wasn't really interested in them, though it was still upsetting I hadn't yet managed to go one-on-one with one of them.  
  
But there was nothing for it this time. As much as he boasted Pyro couldn't take Scott, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt on all at once, and I was the only other member of the Brotherhood there.  
  
"Aw, we haven't even reached the nuclear stuff yet. Can't you guys just wait a bit?" Pyro asked. Scott frowned.  
  
"What do you mean by 'we'? Where are your friends?" he asked. I was currently swinging above them on some beams in the high-ceiling store-room, out of sight of the X Men. I watched as Pyro laughed, then he nodded, letting me make my entrance.  
  
"Yeah, there is someone else here," he said. "Her." I leapt down, landing on all four and turned to face them. Needles to say, I wasn't who they were expecting. Ororo gasped, and all of their eyes went wide.  
  
"Jen?!" Kurt said, Logan's mouth was hanging open and Scott had gone pale. I didn't say anything, I hadn't said anything in a couple of months, so Pyro introduced me.  
  
"She's the Predator, there's no Jen in this place." He said. Logan glared at him, then looked at me as if to laugh and shout "April Fools!" and kill Pyro then lose my now permanent glowing orange eyes and claws and teeth. It didn't happen, and as the realization sunk in the X Men slowly went back to near normal.  
  
Scott aimed a blast at us, but we were ready for that, each diving a different way. I leapt up onto the giant shelves that held the orders heading out, and raced up them, jumping across to another row every once in a while. Kurt and Logan followed me while Ororo and Scott chased after Pyro.  
  
I had no problem losing Logan, but Kurt was annoyingly hard to shake as I ran and jumped from shelf to shelf, but he just kept right behind me. Suddenly I ran out of shelves and almost slipped off the last one in the row. Instead I jumped down to the floor.  
  
Then a shot rang out, and I felt the breeze of a bullet whizzing by my head. It was a worker we hadn't gotten yet, and he had a gun. I roared at him, scaring the small man pretty badly. Jumping over to him I grabbed the gun and threw it away, then turned the guy around and held him close, my claws pressing into his skin.  
  
Magneto had told me that if there was ever and innocent nearby and the X Men attacking, use the human as a shield. They didn't make sacrifices like that. I backed up to a wall to make sure Kurt didn't teleport behind me, and a second later he appeared in front of me, hands up.  
  
"Jen!" he cried. I growled and pressed harder on the man's throat, blood appearing and running down the guy's shirt. He whimpered and was as pale as a ghost. Kurt backed off.  
  
"Vy are you helping Pyro?" Kurt asked. God he was a stupid little elf. I growled then ducked and grabbed the mans ankles, throwing him into Kurt. Immediately I jumped at him as the man knocked him off his feet and into a big box of door knobs.  
  
I grabbed Kurt's hair, finding he had been knocked unconscious. It made it easier to kill him, if he had been awake he'd vanish. That was the annoying thing about teleporters, you can hardly ever catch them. I looked at him, wondering if I should make it quick and simple at the neck or slit open his stomach and let him regain conscious to see me grinning at him, while no amount of teleporting could save him. But before I could make up my mind Logan found us.  
  
"Hey kid, get away from him!" Logan cried angrily, running down the rack. I went to stab Kurt, but Logan ran into me, literally, so all I did was a long deep scratch in Kurt's side. It might be enough, though, because he might bleed to death before he got any help. So now I was stuck making sure he didn't leave until he was dead, and Logan was in my way.  
  
We crashed into the wall, and I struggled to get up, but Logan grabbed my ankle, bringing me crashing down. I snarled and stuck my claws into his face, and he roared in pain and backed away, though the wounds healed instantly.  
  
If you think battling a teleporter is annoying try going one-on-one with someone who not only had foot long claws but the ability to heal from pretty much every wound you can inflict. Also, I can't heal. Any wound Logan gives me stays, and bleeds, and slows me down somewhat.  
  
I got up and crouched, watching Logan stand up, claws extended. He growled when he saw what I had done to Kurt, and I growled right back. A ways away we could hear a battle going on between Pyro and Scott and Storm.  
  
Logan jumped forward, and I kicked him backwards, but didn't do a good job. He grabbed my foot and swung me up into the rack, and I hit it so hard the whole thing fell over, crashing into the next rack and creating a domino effect. Logan decided to warn his friends.  
  
"SCOTT! STORM!" He bellowed. "FALLING RACKS COMING YOUR WAY!" We heard several shouts, and as one rack fell two beams shot out, one red light and the other fire. I struggled to get up, but Logan pounced, pinning me down in the mess with one set of claws at my throat and the other out, ready to swing down and kill me. I glared up at him, totally at his mercy. He glared back, knowing he had the power.  
  
He was too hesitant. Magneto decided that my tail should be a weapon after II used it to free myself from Pyro the night we met. He had made a special blade the fit on my tail. After a while wearing it I had gotten used to it, and rarely took it off. Today I found a good use for it, driving into Logan's back and before he could kill me I flipped my tail up with all the strength I could muster, throwing him back off me.  
  
I struggled to get up, and spun around to face Logan, who was also getting up. I was cut in several places and had massive bruises appearing, and my tail waved dangerously behind me as I stood, ready for Logan's attack. We were both breathing heavily, and I had a bit of Logan's blood on my tail blade. He looked at me, then pointed one claw at my collar, which Magneto had never bothered to take off me.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he asked. I starred at him, silent. He looked exasperated. "You don't know? I'll tell you what that is, that's a damn collar for a pet. That's all you are to Magneto, a pet mutant who is good at killing. I thought you were more than just somebody's pet." I glared at him. I haven't spoken in months, but there comes a time when you have to break your silence for a bit.  
  
"Shut up, you don't know anything. I'm not a pet, I'm a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. The collar is in case I get too angry and can't control myself, it's for my and everyone else's good." Logan snorted.  
  
"You're kidding yourself, but as long as your in the Brotherhood, then you're my enemy." He said. I nodded, acknowledging his challenge, and we both flew at eachother.  
  
For a few moments we fought, but it seemed like eternity. Then, in the middle of it, Logan froze. I was confused, covered in my own blood from all of the cuts I had received, and had no idea why Logan had suddenly stopped attacking me.  
  
Then the metal doorknobs on the floor started to rise, and I understood. Magneto was here, and he could pretty much make Logan do what he wanted, including making him stop attacking me.  
  
"Well, you certainly destroyed the ware-house." Magneto laughed, stepping through the mess on the floor and patting me on the shoulder, which had a cut on it. I winced, and Logan shot me an 'I told you so' look. I glared at him, then looked at Magneto and pointed to Kurt, who was lying on the floor, barely breathing.  
  
"Oh, you actually got the teleporter? Good job. Where is Pyro?" I pointed across the huge room, but it seemed that Pyro, Storm, and Scott had vanished.  
  
"They were there," I grunted. Magneto gave me a look.  
  
"Started talking again?" I shrugged. "Well then, go find him, and kill anyone who gets in your way." I nodded and ran off, not looking at Logan. I heard Magneto slam him into the far wall, talking softly.  
  
I went to where I last saw Pyro, and found the whole place was burned. Then I saw more burn marks next to a doorway, the door was blown completely off. Pyro must have retreated to somewhere he wasn't a sitting duck.  
  
I walked through the doorway and down a short hallway, then found myself in a smaller store room that appeared as messed up as the large one I had just left. Nothing was moving, so I turned to leave.  
  
Then I heard moaning, coming from a piled of heavy boxes that were in a heap. I walked over and dug through for a moment, but instead of finding Pyro I found Ororo looking at me. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with fear. I looked down, not glaring or feeling anything. It was strange, I didn't want to kill her. She was totally helpless, and I didn't want to hurt her. Instead I dug her out of the heavy junk that had fallen on her. She stared at me for a second.  
  
"I'm still with Magneto," I said gruffly, "In case that's what you're thinking about starring at me like that." She frowned.  
  
"I thought you wanted to kill us," she said. Yeah, I thought that to.  
  
"Where is Pyro?" I asked. She looked at me, so I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where the hell is he? And Scott?" I glared at her fiercely and bared my fangs.  
  
"John ran out of the room, Scott-" Just then Scott stepped through the door, saw me shaking Ororo, and blasted me into a huge pile of empty boxes. It hurt like hell, and I struggled to stand up. I caught a glimpse of Ororo, who scrambled to her feet. "Wait!" she cried, moving in front of me. Scott looked as startled as I felt.  
  
"What do you mean wait?" he said, completely taken aback. "She was attacking you!"  
  
"No, she was asking where John was." Storm said. I tried to grab something to help me up, my whole side felt like it was on fire, probably was.  
  
"John? I lost him, got a good shot off though," Scoot said. I suddenly found a hold and stood up, leaning on the wall for support. The two X Men turned to look at me.  
  
"Jen?" Storm said quietly. I glared at them.  
  
"It's. Predator." I managed to get out. Then I slowly walked towards the door, which both adults were in front of. "Get.out.of my way." I gasped. Ororo moved, but Scott didn't budge. I managed to stand up a little straighter.  
  
"Get out of my way," I said more firmly. But Scott just stood there. I started to go around, but he moved in front.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He said. I was aware it was two against one, that I had a hard time walking, and that Magneto would be expecting me back soon, and I had to meet him.  
  
"I need to find Pyro." I said. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No," Scott said simply. I tried to push him out of my way, but he pushed me back, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor. Ororo looked unsure of what to do, and I caught her eye as I tried to stand up. She gasped.  
  
"Scott! Her eyes!" Storm said. I wondered what she was talking about. "Her eyes aren't orange anymore! They're dark red!" This startled me so much I almost fell over again, only Ororo caught me. I looked down at my hands in utter shock, then licked my teeth. My claws and fangs were gone.  
  
"Jen?" Ororo asked softly. I stared at my hands, not believing it. Magneto had said the serum would last forever, I would always have orange eyes and claws and fangs. What was going on?  
  
"Jen?" Ororo asked again. I looked up at her slowly. I couldn't remember why I was so loyal to Pyro and Magneto.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, my voice was regular, like a teenage girl's would be, how it used to be. I heard Scott take a sharp intake of air. He spun me around to face him, nearly making me throw up.  
  
"Predator?" he asked. Predator? What? Why was that my name? I never wanted it.  
  
"It's.it's Jen."  
  
************************************************************************ Hoped you liked the chapter, please review. 


	8. Betraying Magneto

"It's Jen." I said that, and then I remembered what happened about a year ago, when I had just gone to the school and met Magneto, the attack that morning that began my path to what I became. I felt the collar around my neck, and realized what Logan said had been true. I was a pet for Magneto.  
  
Logan... Logan! And Kurt, who I had left for dead. I grabbed Scott.  
  
"Logan! Kurt! They're back there with Magneto, I think Kurt is dying!" Scott nodded and tore out of my grip. I fell immediately, but waved Ororo off as she bent down, "Go get Logan and Kurt, I'm ok," Ororo looked at me, then nodded and ran out the door with Scott.  
  
I dragged myself down the hall, reaching the doorway and looking out. Logan was still pinned against the wall, and Ororo and Scott seemed to be arguing with Magneto, and for lack of claws I bent down and picked up a rock that was lying on the floor.  
  
Just then Pyro appeared next to me, looking out the door. He cursed.  
  
"Magneto needs out help, Predator." He said.  
  
"Maybe," I said. Pyro jerked when he heard my voice, but I swung the rock, hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious. Then I tried mimicking my gruff voice from before, and then stepped out of the doorway.  
  
I was halfway there when Magneto spotted me. "Predator!" he called. Then he saw me limping and the burn marks on my side and glared at Scott. "What did you do to my best fighter?" He asked angrily.  
  
I said nothing, just walked by Scott and Ororo and glanced up at Logan, who glared at me. I stood by Magneto, not looking at him and holding my sides to hide my hands and eyes. He looked at me and then sighed.  
  
"Let's finish this, did you find Pyro?" I nodded dumbly. "Well, where is he?"  
  
"Dead." I said, doing my old voice pretty well. Magneto's eyes grew wide, then he roared in anger, making Logan slam into the wall again. I backed up and tripped, falling over. Magneto looked down at me, and then saw my eyes. His darted to my hands and mouth, and he kicked me.  
  
"How the hell? Get up you!" He grabbed my hair and hauled me up. I saw Scott's hand move, but I shook my head slightly. Magneto grabbed my shoulders and shook me, much like I had done to Ororo earlier.  
  
"Where does your loyalty lie?" he screamed. I flinched, wondering the same thing myself. Where did my loyalty lie? I knew it wasn't with Magneto, but was it with the X Men? I barely knew them, and had attacked Kurt and Logan, then left them for Magneto to kill. I most likely wasn't welcome with them.  
  
Magneto shook me harder. "Answer me!" he roared. He seemed to forget the other people, and even Logan fell to the floor.  
  
"With... me, I guess." I said weakly. Apparently this wasn't the answer Magneto wanted, he punched my hard in the face. I fell back hard.  
  
Just then Logan lunged at him, but Magneto spun around and raised his hands, stopping Logan in midair. Then he flung the mutant across the room, into Scott. Then he looked at Ororo, who was unable to do anything. There were no windows for her lightning to come through, and that was her strongest weapon.  
  
I tried to get up, but Magneto kicked me again. "So what are the good X Men supposed to do now?" Magneto laughed. "One of theirs dead, one completely at my mercy, a sweet innocent little mutant who got in the way also at my mercy," he glared at me. I hated people calling me innocent, it made my blood boil. Slowly I was aware I was growing claws and fangs, and my eyes were glowing bright red.  
  
Scott had scrambled up and aimed at blast at Magneto, who raised his hands, making Logan get up and wrap a claw around his neck.  
  
"So typical, isn't it?" Magneto said. "The X Men's and the Brotherhood's best fighters both destroyed on the same day." Then I found my voice.  
  
"Scott! Shoot the ceiling! Make a hole!" I yelled. Magneto spun around and kicked again, and I think he snapped a rib that time. The pain was so great I could only try and curl up. But I heard a loud crash and was covered in white powder and bits of ceiling, and then I heard the thunder, and I looked up.  
  
Storm's eyes were pure white and she looked like a phantom as a strong wind came through a huge hole in the ceiling. Scott had managed to free himself from Logan, who was now against the wall again.  
  
Suddenly, with a deafening boom, a bolt of lightning shot through the hole in the sky, hitting Magneto directly. He collapsed as the electricity vanished, and Logan fell once more to the floor. I looked at Magneto, his eyes were open and unfocused, his body limp.  
  
I turned over and cried out as I discovered my rib was broken, and Ororo rushed over.  
  
"Jen! Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and with her help was able to stand up. Logan was bending over Kurt, and I felt a wave of guiltiness wash over me. He was close to death because of me, a huge pool of blood surrounded him. I went a little closer, and Logan picked Kurt's limp form up.  
  
"Let's go, he needs medical help." Logan grunted, and the X Men started walking out the door leading outside. I looked at them and then at Magneto's body, then at the doorway across the room where I had left Pyro to whatever fate was in store for him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Scott.  
  
"Come on, we have to go." He said. I gaped at him.  
  
"What? But I attacked you and the others! I was with Magneto, I did that to Kurt!" I stammered. "I-"  
  
"You were drugged, you have been for a year. You also helped us escape from Magneto,  
  
I wouldn't have thought of what you did, and you need medical attention." Scott said briskly. "Now are you coming?" I nodded, still not believing that they actually trusted me around them.  
  
The jet lifted off a few moments later, and soon we were landing at the school. Logan carried Kurt to the med-bay, and I slowly made my way down after him, Ororo walking with me. Scott left to tell the professor what happened, and I winced when I realized that Professor Xavier was old friends with Magneto, and I had had the plan to kill him.  
  
When we reached the med-bay I hesitated, knowing it would be a big shock for Hank to see me walk through the doors of the med-bay. My whole body was full of cuts and bruises, and the left side was completely burned. My rib made it hard for me to walk, but I wanted to run away from the silver door as fast as I could.  
  
When we came in though, Hank was bent over Kurt's cut, cleaning it and bandaging it. I remembered a while ago I had sat on the same med-table Kurt was lying on, complaining about the 'acid' and telling Hank to break and arm and put the antiseptic on that.  
  
Now I watched fearfully as Hank hooked up several machines to Kurt, and I almost turned around and walked back out except Ororo had grabbed me and pulled me back.  
  
"No teens in the med-bay right now," Hank said distractedly. "Stop fighting and leave." He glanced up at Ororo and I, then his head jerked up when he saw me.  
  
"J-Jen?!" he stammered, his eyes wide. I nodded weakly.  
  
"Um, Kurt." I muttered. Kurt would be taken care of first, I didn't deserve anything since I had been the one who attacked him, after all. Hank nodded and finished his work on the mutant, then turned around.  
  
"Is she back?" he asked Ororo doubtfully. She nodded, and he looked at me closer, my eyes and hands, and then at the injuries all over me.  
  
"My gosh, Jen," he said. "You look terrible!"  
  
"Is Kurt going to be ok?" I asked. Hank looked at him, lying there with tubes sticking out of him. He nodded slowly.  
  
"If he is strong, and our Kurt has gone though worse. I wouldn't worry about him too much, though I would like to get my hands on the demon that did that to him." Ow, that hurt. I shrugged and looked away, noticing Ororo hurriedly going over and no doubt whispered to Hank that the demon who had attacked Kurt was me. He stared at her, and she whispered something else, probably about the serum and all that. I stared at the floor, fighting back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jen," Hank said immediately. "I didn't mean it like that-"  
  
"Yes, you did. And I don't blame you, really." I said, angry with myself. I had no right to cry, that would make someone comfort me and I sure as hell didn't deserve any of that. Hank looked at Ororo, confused and obviously very uncomfortable.  
  
Then he seemed to realize I was covered in scrapes and such.  
  
"Sit there," he said shakily. I did as I was told and took one desperate glance at the door before Ororo left. I was alone with Hank and Kurt, and none of us were doing very well.  
  
Hank started to put antiseptic on my cuts, and I didn't complain. I really had no right at all, and I didn't want to make it harder for him. A half- hour later I walked out of the med-lab looking like a mummy with green fur sticking out of several places.  
  
I had no idea of what to do or where to go, I certainly didn't want to go anywhere some idiot from the school would see me.  
  
Just then Logan came up behind me.  
  
"Er," he said. I looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier." He said. "About you being nothin but a pet."  
  
"Oh, you were right." I said, pointing at my collar. "You were totally correct about that."  
  
Logan looked uncomfortable, then I heard a voice in my head. 'Jen, please come up to my office.' It was the professor. Great. I turned around and headed upstairs, and then cursed at myself for ever becoming a mutant. It was stupid, I know, but when life sinks to an all-time low like that you wish stupid things.  
  
I reached the professors office and went in, extremely nervous and wishing Hank hadn't tied the bandage around my rip so tightly, I couldn't take deep breaths like I normally would.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Jen." Professor Xavier was behind his desk, I looked at the floor.  
  
"Er, nice to see your in good health." Good health? Good Lord, I was really pathetic. The professor laughed, clearly aware I had no idea what I babbling about. I sighed and looked at the man behind the desk.  
  
"You're thinking about leaving here again." He said simply.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really feel like I could belong here." I fell silent, remembering my parent's faces right before I had lost control, Teddy and his gang of kids to. Countless people, really. City raids just because I needed practice, killing without caring, I didn't want to remember any of it, but I couldn't stop replaying the pictures in my head.  
  
"I understand what you're going through," Professor Xavier said. Yeah, sure.  
  
"Um, I was wondering. are you mad at me?" I asked, bracing myself for the 'yes' that was sure to be his reply.  
  
"Mad? Of course not! You couldn't help yourself, I know you feel guilty about Kurt, but he'll make it through." I suddenly felt a chill running down my spine, as if someone had snuck up behind me and dumped icy water down my back.  
  
I looked around, then out the window, and I saw it. A gray and blue helicopter coming straight for the school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well please review. Hope you liked it, and thank you all the wonderful people who have already reviewed my story. 


	9. Mystique and Pyro vs Jen

Scott, Ororo, Hank, and Logan went to meet the helicopter; I went back to the med-bay to check on Kurt, and to hide.  
  
Upstairs I heard shouts and suddenly a crash of something breaking. I was terrified, remembering a mutant from the Brotherhood that betrayed them. Pyro and I had tracked him down and killed him, and I knew Pyro and Mystique were probably here to do the same to me.  
  
Suddenly Ororo rushed in, looking worried.  
  
"Jen!" she cried. "You've got to get out of here, John and Mystique are ready to burn the school down!"  
  
"What?!" Well that pretty much settled it. I followed Ororo upstairs, and she led me upstairs and to a wall. Suddenly a secret panel swung open, revealing a tunnel.  
  
"Just follow the tunnel and you'll end up near the forest, then run for it," Ororo said. I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything," I said.  
  
"Go!" Ororo cried. I nodded and ran down the tunnel. A while later I reached the woods.  
  
But instead of running I doubled back, going around to the front of the school. I hid by a giant oak tree, and the sight that greeted me almost scared me as much as Magneto had. Pyro had turned the front lawn into hell, fire was everywhere. Mystique had taken on the form of Hank, growling and facing the real Hank, who was standing calmly by the other X Men.  
  
Then I saw why none of the X Men were attacking the two. There was a circle of fire around one figure in the middle of the lawn, clearly a student. I crept closer and heard Pyro shouting over the roar of the flames everywhere.  
  
"Give her to us, and you'll get the girl back." He said. Then I recognized the teen in the circle of fire. It was Javelin, the girl that had harassed me earlier that year. I froze when I heard Scott.  
  
"Jen is gone, she left a little while ago." He said evenly, careful not to sound worried or angry.  
  
"Well then Jen better come back," Pyro said. "Or you're going to have a piece of charcoal for a student instead of a teen." This was ridiculous. My old friends wanted to kill me, and to get me there they were using a girl I had wished dead a while ago.  
  
Nevertheless I knew I couldn't just leave. The X Men cared abut their students, and if I left one would die. I had already nearly killed one of them, and I had to try and make it up to one of them.  
  
"Oi!" I shouted, feeling my claws and fangs growing. "Looking for me are you?" Pyro and Mystique spun around, and the X Men looked at me in shock.  
  
"You're going to pay for your treachery." Pyro growled, I scowled back, my eyes glowing red. Suddenly the fire beside me shot out, hitting me and sending me flying across the lawn. I got up and dodged another attack, now only about ten yards from Pyro.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that, hot head." I said. Just then Mystique flew at me, and I decided it was time to see if I could beat someone as big as Hank one-on-one.  
  
We toppled backwards, Mystique's size nearly squashing me flat. I kicked her stomach, sending her over my head as I scrambled up. She also got up, but now she was in my body. She was impersonating me! We growled and lunged at eachother, scratching, kicking, and Mystique soon kicked me in the stomach and leaped away. When she turned to face me again I was looking at Logan's face, and claws.  
  
We continued to fight while everyone else watched, Mystique changing forms every time she though I might be winning or if she wasn't.  
  
A little bit later we were both breathing hard, covered in scratches and cuts. Many of my bandages had been ripped off, and vaguely I wondered if I had broken another rib. I was getting tired, but Mystique seemed to be just starting up. Then she took on the wrong form.  
  
I was facing Kurt, claws ready, fangs bared. This was too much like at the ware-house, I backed up slightly. Kurt smiled at me.  
  
"Vy are you helping the X Men?" he asked. I just starred, unable to speak or move. Kurt laughed softly, the way he had when I had told him I didn't like his name. Then he jumped, kicking me in the stomach. I was confused for a moment, then realized it wasn't Kurt, it was Mystique. I was pissed off, Mystique had no right to impersonate him.  
  
I leapt up, charging at her. She tried to counter my attacks, but I suddenly found a store of speed and energy. I didn't notice any of my injuries, they were irrelevant.  
  
Mystique soon realized her mistake, but by then I was so angry it didn't matter if she was Kurt or Logan or anybody. I was ducking her attacks, succeeding in slashing her across her face and stabbing her in the leg.  
  
Then I saw my opening, she swung at me with a three-clawed fist, in the form of Logan again. I ducked, then lunged, stabbing her in the throat with my inch-long claws.  
  
She howled and brought her own claws into my stomach, but I drew back my fist and slit her throat. She froze, choking, but I wasn't finished. A second later her head was completely separated from her body, and both had gone back to their original blue forms. I stared at her, almost falling over. I realized that it was completely quiet, all of the fires had gone out, everyone was starring at me.  
  
"NO!" Pyro screamed suddenly. Everyone jumped, and I watched in horror and fascination as he seemed to suddenly be covered in flames, a fire in the shape of a human.  
  
He charged at me, and I was too weak to do anything but stand there. Then a blast of red light shot out, ramming into Pyro, who seemed to glow completely red for an instant, and then he exploded. No other way to describe it.  
  
The blast knocked me and everyone else off their feet, but though I could hear them getting up I remained unable to move. I was having trouble breathing, and everything was getting darker around me.  
  
I slowly put my hand up to my stomach and found a huge gaping hole there. It was hard to breath, and my whole body ached. I was half aware of someone bending over me, I think it was Ororo or Hank, I couldn't see much.  
  
"Jen? Jen!" Jen, yeah, that's who I am. My name is Jen, I've got blue hair and green fur and red eyes. I like my tail, I think I would look even weird with out it, though I look strange enough. That's why I came to the school a year ago, because some guy at a train station told me about it and offered for me to go there. I have never taken a class yet.  
  
"Jen, come on!" Come where? Oh, maybe he meant to the school. Sorry, you might not care about my eyes or fur, but kids do. Like Javelin.  
  
Suddenly I snapped into focus, and the pain was so intense I almost threw up, but I couldn't. I was dying, and I knew it. Air, I needed air. Oh, it hurt. I saw the X Men standing around me, Hank was the one calling my name.  
  
"I'm... sorry," I said.  
  
"Don't talk, we need to get you to the med-bay. Clean some of your wounds, eh?" he said. I laughed softly, then choked.  
  
"Break my arm and put the acid on that," I mumbled. It was cold, really cold. I could see and hear everything around me, but at the same time it was all foggy, and slurred. Hank said something else, but I couldn't understand him.  
  
I looked up at him, and the rest, of the X Men, and tried to tell them I wouldn't let Kurt come with me, I'd drag him back here if I had to, but all that came out was a sigh. Then everything went black. 


	10. The Forgiven Angel

Ok, this is the last chapter. I apologize for any and all mistakes you might find, there's bound to be at least one, lol.  
  
Since we no longer have Jen (sob) I'm now doing it from Hank's point of view, just because I think I may be able to do it from his best. If I suck forgive me. Please review, and thank you for reading this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jen made the last joke right before she seemed to relax, and her eyes became glossy and less a severe color red. I stood up slowly, we were all starring the teen on the ground, unable to move or speak. She had helped us kill two of our worst enemies, and gave up her life to save one of our students.  
  
We brought her inside, then covered her with a white sheet after we had closed her eyes. I looked over at Kurt, who was doing much better than he had when I left. The next day he opened his eyes, he had made it through.  
  
"How are you doing?" I asked, trying to smile. Kurt looked around, confused.  
  
"I vos going somevere," he said. He paused for a moment, speaking slowly. "But then I saw Jen. She seemed happy about something. She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around, so I valked in the direction she pointed me in. Then I voke up." I starred at him for a moment, then realized Jen had helped us again, sending our dear friend back to us. I looked down, pretending to make some notes on the clip board.  
  
"I must thank Jen," Kurt said suddenly. "Vere is she? Still vith Magneto?" I sighed and slowly turned to face him.  
  
"She's dead." I said. "She was cured and helped us defeat Magneto, then she saved the school from Mystique and Pyro, but she didn't make it." Kurt starred at me in disbelief, I had to admit I to was still having a hard time believing it.  
  
"Then, she is an angel now." Kurt said slowly. I looked at him, and realized what he said was true. She might be an angel now, or at least watching us. It dawned on me that maybe she was watching over the school, and it made me feel a little better.  
  
We buried her near the woods, under an ancient oak tree. The whole school watched us bring her out, and then the X Men and the young girl name Javelin, who was there on special request, buried her. On her tombstone we put her name and age, we didn't know her birthday. Then, on the bottom, we put 'The Forgiven Angel'. 


End file.
